L'amour c'est bien, mais la vengeance c'est mieux!
by CassieVII
Summary: Pourquoi les histoires d'amours se finissent toujours mal ?
1. Renaissance

Titre : L'amour c'est beau, mais la vengeance c'est mieux !

Résumé : Vous savez que trouver un titre et un résumer idéal est ... Tout a fait presque impossible pour moi ?

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf une qui est purement fictive et tout à fait sortie de mon imagination.

Note de l'auteur : Voila, je l'ai fait ! Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire par contre. Je préfère prévenir j'ai un cerveau pas commun et j'ai tendance à faire des trucs qui déraillent vers le surnaturel … Mais est-ce que ça sera crédible ou non ? Peut-être pas malheureusement … =S

Mais j'y réfléchirai plus tard ! Bonne lecture les coupains ! =P

* * *

><p>Son esprit plane, il n'est maintenant qu'éphémère. Il vagabonde, libre de tout mouvement.<p>

Elle tombe.

Il part peu à peu, comme l'automne qui laisse place à l'hiver. Cette saison qui se laisse envelopper par le vent glacial, glaciale comme cette douleur qui persiste. Elle s'incruste en elle pour y établir son logement. Elle est brutal, mais tellement douce. Elle l'abrite dans son cocon de ténèbres et ne la laisse jamais ressortir. Elle est piégée. Elle s'en contre fiche.

Elle échappe un cri strident, signe de sa fin. Elle s'écrase, regardant son assassin. Lui, il sourit, l'admire. Ses yeux reflètent la folie.

Alors qu'elle baigne dans son sang, elle se souvient de la fois où tout a commencé. Il s'engageait dans l'armée des Borgia. Il était fier et elle aussi, elle serrait son enfant dans ses bras lui disant « Regarde ! Papa va servir son peuple et il sera un héros. ». Cette idée s'était vite transformée, le règne des Borgia n'était fait que de violence et de pillage. Et pourtant, elle se pliait à toute cette colère. Elle se soumettait, cachant la haine qui grandissait en elle alors que son mari l'acceptait, la chérissait. Il devenait aussi fou qu'eux, aussi obsédé par le pouvoir.

Cette puissance qui vous enferme dans son cycle infernal sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Mais vous l'agrippez car c'est la seule chose qui vous permet de ne plus avoir peur du monde extérieur, du danger qui guette, à l'affut de la moindre faille. Il est prêt à bondir et vous le savez, c'est pourquoi vous bâtissez des défenses, espérant que cela tienne. Et elle vous tend parfois la main comme seule issue, une chance de survivre. Alors on la prend, on s'abandonne à elle, on la laisse nous absorber jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur nous-même.

Un hurlement à sa droite lui percute les tympans, et avec le peu de force qui lui reste elle ose détourner le regard du meurtrier. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, le petit garçon est là. Apeuré, il recule, fixant son père comme une proie regardant son prédateur.

Elle essaye de parler, sa voix se brise avant même qu'elle naisse. Alors elle fait l'effort ultime.

« Fuis… »

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, le garçon la regarde, terrifié alors que le prédateur s'avance. Il enjambe la femme pour se diriger vers lui et un dernier cri s'annonce pour s'évanouir aussitôt, il devient flou alors que les yeux de la jeune fille se ferment.

La mort l'emprisonne, elle essaye de tenir bon mais lâche prise comme le ferait un condamné devant la potence. Tout n'est maintenant fait que de chaos.

Qui est-elle ? Qui a-t-elle été ? Qu'est-elle ?

Ces questions-là la narguent sans qu'elle sache y répondre. Alors elle préfère les ignorer, les repousser loin, très loin dans un coin sombre. Les oublier. Les enfermer dans une cage. Et pourtant elles reviennent, elles l'assaillent. Le néant l'entoure, elle baigne dans le chaos, elle suit le courant. Il la transporte puis la broie. Alors son âme semble s'évanouir, s'éteindre. Elle disparaît, s'évapore. Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi bien, il n'y a aucunes limites, aucunes règles … Puis soudain, elle tombe comme si on l'aspirait. Elle cri, le son résonne mais n'est pas entendu.

Elle perçoit des voix, son cœur semble battre dans ses tempes, ce bruit sourd se percute dans son crâne. La douleur revient, plus glaciale encore.

« Sir, je suis navré mais je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Elle est morte. »

Elle grimace, grogne. Ses paupières son lourdes, elle essaye pourtant de les lever.

Il fait nuit, sombre. Elle aperçoit un homme au masque blanc, vêtu de noir ainsi qu'un autre habillé entièrement de blanc. Un visage crispé, un rictus déçu peu se percevoir malgré sa capuche.

Le souffle semble lui revenir, elle l'avait oublié. Alors elle inspire avec difficulté, essayant de récupérer tout l'air dont elle a été privée. Les deux hommes se tournent vers elle.

« C'est un miracle ! Le Seigneur l'a épargnée ! »

Le médecin se précipite vers elle, cautérise la plaie. Elle cri, hurle. La douleur la brûle sans pitié. Des sueurs froides coulent sur son front. Elle ferme les yeux, espérant que tout cela cesse. Puis le noir.

Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>C'est court je sais !é_è Mais considérez ça comme un épilogue. Mais ... Que dis-je ? C'EST UN EPILOGUE ! ET ENCOURAGEZ-MOI AVEC VOS REVIEWS QUE J'ATTENDS DE PIED FERME ! S'il vous plait ? =3<p> 


	2. Le reveil

**_Avant de commencer !_**

**Gabriel** : oui c'est vrai que la lumière ne s'est pas totalement levée sur moi (voir pas du tout ^^) et donc non je ne suis pas un auteur sans « expérience ». Je n'ai publié aucune fic jusqu'à présent, mais j'en ai écrit des wagons avant de sortir celle-là, la plus belle je trouve ! Donc non, je ne viens pas de toucher le papier et la plume pour la première fois ). Et je suis contente de t'avoir laissé sans voix aussi ! HAHA ! Et aussi j'en profite pour te féliciter sur Le Cycle de l'éternité, c'était magnifique mais je m'attendais à une fin plus triste x). Aussi va falloir me donner des cours pour transmettre comme tu fais les sentiments des personnages parce que moi je n'y arrive pas du tout ! Je sais pas, je trouve pas les mots et ça m'énerve, j'essaye de faire long comme tu fais toi mais j'arrive pô ça aussi … Bref il y a des petits passages où j'y décris les sentiments des deux personnages principaux donc tu vas voir où j'en suis et je te préviens : c'est pas du joli joli je trouve ='(

**Crazy's Sushi** : Je te remercie pour ta review, je t'offre donc la suite et te fais plein de gros poutous.

**Note de l'auteure **: Bon là, le style d'écriture n'est carrément pas pareil xD, le truc c'est que j'ai eu un énorme déclic dans ma tête et pof j'ai écrit comme une déesse ! Et aussi je m'étais aidée d'un modèle x). Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas aussi satisfaite de ce chapitre par rapport au dernier =(, faut savoir aussi qu'avec moi : je fais des trucs de malade quand j'ai de l'inspiration mais quand je me force c'est médiocre je trouve et ça M'ENERVE ! Donc voilà, vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

><p>Un bruit sourd l'arrache de ses songes. Elle grogne, marquant l'inconfort du réveil. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et analysent l'endroit qui a l'air richement décoré. En effet, des tapisseries rouges ornent les murs, un lustre où y pendent des diamants trône au milieu de la pièce. Une coiffeuse est devant le lit, le maquillage et toutes sortes de parfum remplissent beaucoup l'espace tandis qu'un miroir semble dominer le tout. Le lit baldaquin où la jeune fille repose est au milieu de la pièce. Des draps rouges, eux aussi, enveloppent la femme.<p>

Elle se redresse, poussant un gémissement. Elle porte la main à son ventre qu'un bandage recouvre, tâché de sang. Un chat noir dort paisiblement à ses pieds.

« Je suis toujours … En vie ?»

Malgré la douleur qui s'insinue en elle comme l'obstination du vers qui ronge, elle reste assise en essayant de se remémorer ses derniers instants de lucidité, son mari, l'homme en blanc et …

L'enfant.

Sa gorge se noue alors que les larmes lui montent aux yeux, resserrant par la même occasion les couvertures de ses mains. Est-il mort ? Sûrement. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure en retenant un sanglot et fermant les yeux. Pourquoi ça ne doit arriver qu'à elle ? Elle se revoit encore lui ébouriffer les cheveux, le taquiner, le prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'il riait. Très vite la tristesse laisse place à de la haine profonde, refoulées. Elle serre les dents, son époux en était la cause.

« L'enflure … »

Elle jette la soyeuse couverture et se lève. Les étoiles dansent autour d'elle mais elle lutte et avance, un pas devant l'autre, d'une démarche lourde et agonisante. Un miaulement la fait s'arrêter, avec le peu de force elle se retourne lentement. Le matou noir descend du lit avec grâce et vient ronronner près d'elle, se frottant à elle. Sans trop lui accorder plus d'attention elle ouvre la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de la refermer. Les murs sont recouverts de tapisseries rouges, la même décoration que la chambre mais il y a quelque chose de plus ici. A sa droite, une femme habillée d'une robe rouge provocante est plaquée contre le mur par un homme richement habillé. La femme gémit de contentement tandis que l'homme continue ses caresses et baisers qui deviennent de plus en plus entreprenants.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La même chose partout.

« Je suis … Dans une maison de … »

Elle reste un instant choquée par le spectacle si … Inattendu. Si bien qu'elle ne remarque l'arrivée d'un autre homme qui la dévore du regard. La jeune femme s'appui à la rambarde qui longe l'escalier qui lui-même part sur sa droite. Mais que fait-elle ici ? En se remémorant ses derniers instants de « conscience », la capuche blanche lui apparait encore. Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois comme si elle essaye de chasser la brume qui recouvre l'image en vain, alors elle se sert juste de cette apparition pour chercher du regard cette personne si mystérieuse. Etrangement la capuche blanche lui rappelle quelque chose, elle l'avait déjà vue autre part ! Mais où … ?

Elle ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils, forçant ses souvenirs à délivrer leurs secrets. Un marché, une échoppe. Sur cette dernière reposait clairement des morceaux de tissus ainsi que de beaux tapis. Elle s'en souvient car sa belle-mère avait organisé un bal en l'honneur du mariage imminent qui allait unir elle-même et son ordure de mari.

Ses mains se resserrent sur la rambarde de bois vernie.

La vendeuse lui avait proposé un des meilleurs tissus en soie, lui faisant un prix bien modeste pour lui coudre sa robe ainsi que le costume de son mari. La jeune femme n'avait pu refuser, alors elle lui avait tendu une bourse bien ronde ainsi qu'un merveilleux sourire tandis que la vieille marchande, en prenant la bourse, le lui avait rendu. Ce dernier étant tout de même édenté. Puis la jeune femme s'en était allée, sa commande prise. Elle avait vagabondé entre différentes échoppe sans trop accorder d'attention aux produits, ses pensées étaient dirigées sur une mauvaise sensation : celle d'être épié. Elle était donc partie loin de la foule d'un pas pressé, avait pris plusieurs petites ruelles puis s'était arrêtée en plein milieu d'une. La présence, elle la sentait toujours. Son estomac avait été serré par la peur et l'angoisse et donc, prenant son courage à deux mains, s'était retournée.

Sa bouche s'était crispée alors que ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Une silhouette d'un blanc pur l'avait regardée, la tête recouverte de cette même pureté tournée vers elle. Elle avait la stature d'un homme, elle ressemblait à un ange. La silhouette avait tourné la tête vers le prolongement de sa ruelle qui était perpendiculaire à celle de la jeune femme et bien plus illuminée, puis avait continué son chemin d'un pas lent mais assuré.

Elle sourit, fière de son exploit puis rouvre les yeux même si le mystère n'est toujours pas levé et qu'au contraire, il ne fait que s'alourdir. Elle soupire face au même spectacle des courtisanes, la surprise était passée mais celle-ci fait place au dégoût. La jeune fille se retourne, pousse un petit cri d'horreur en voyant un homme juste devant elle. Il doit avoir la trentaine, une barbe de trois jours ainsi que de grands sourcils noirs, les racines des cheveux commencent à prendre de la clarté. Il la regarde avec envie, la détaille des yeux dans un sourire vicieux et malfaisant.

Elle fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il s'arrête sur le commencement de sa poitrine. Elle suit son regard, découvrant son accoutrement : une nuisette blanche, quoiqu'un peu sale, munie d'un grand décolleté sur ses seins, le vêtement étant bien trop grand pour elle.

Elle relève les yeux, les joues empourprées alors que l'homme s'avance vers elle pour, sûrement, assouvir sa faim. Ni une ni deux, la rage la reprend, la gifle part et résonne comme un bruit de vaisselle cassée. L'homme s'arrête, médusé et profitant de sa stupeur la jeune fille rentre dans sa « chambre » et claque la porte.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La Volpe lui a donné les renseignements qu'il lui faut pour son prochain assassinat, un noble ayant comploté contre sa famille et son défunt père. Un petit assassinat de routine rien de plus. Seulement une chose le tracasse : va-t-il continuer cette vie ? Oui. Et pourtant il ne l'a pas choisi, le malheur lui était tombé dessus sans préavis et c'est sur la potence qu'il les a vus mourir et il n'avait rien pu faire. Les jours, les mois et les années se sont écoulés et pourtant la haine est toujours là. Mais au lieu de se recueillir dans un coin de son cœur, elle prend plus d'ampleur. Invraisemblablement, elle le dévore et l'anéantit.

Une autre question le titille : va-t-il finir seul ? Après l'épisode de Cristina et Catrina il n'est plus trop sûr, la plaie de Cristina est toujours là elle aussi. Son cœur souffre le martyr, la vie lui souriait dans sa belle adolescence mais d'un jour à l'autre, le malheur s'abattit sur lui. Et tout ceci a commencé avec « l'enlèvement » de ses frères et de son père puis leur mort. Est-il puni ? Dans ce cas qu'a-t-il fait de mal ?

Il laisse échapper un soupir interminable, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers la maison de plaisir que tient sa sœur et sa mère. Cette femme qu'il avait sauvée se trouve être la femme de l'homme qui dirige la moitié des troupes de Cesare Borgia, un capitaine. Cesare à beaucoup confiance en lui de par sa loyauté inébranlable. La fille doit bien savoir quelque chose à propos de son ennemi juré.

* * *

><p>Je rigole quand je pense que j'ai fait la remarque du « trop petit » à certain en voyant mon chapitre x)<p>

Les review ça fait plaisir aussi !


End file.
